


The Downward Spiral

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: Area 11, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes care of this the same way he takes care of everything Parv-related: With resignation and a great deal of frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Downward Spiral

If college had taught Will anything, it was to be a light sleeper. People who slept like logs were easy targets, after all. So when his bed dipped under the weight of another person, Will was awake instantly. He grabbed blindly, eyes still adjusting to the darkness, and caught soft fabric. There was an undignified squawk and some flailing that ended with Will getting an elbow to the neck and a man flopped out across his outstretched legs.

“Parvis,” Will said flatly.

“That’s me.” The gangly man waved at him with a sheepish grin.

“What are you doing?”

“…Going to bed?”

“This is _my_ bed.” Will was sure to pronounce every syllable slowly and clearly. Just in case Parv’s brain couldn’t process anything faster.

“I don’t have one for myself!” Parv broke Will’s loose grip on his shirt and sat up. “I don’t even know where to get one. Is there a Serta store nearby?”

“I—what? No. You make it. With wool and wood.”

“Well I haven’t got that, now have I? And I’m not going out at night. There’s spiders. So shove over.”

For such a skinny guy, Parv was surprisingly strong. Will nearly toppled off the edge at the man’s unexpected push. Recovering, Will pushed back. “Oh no, this bed is not big enough for two!”

“Course it is!”

“Get out!”

They grappled fruitlessly; pulling and clawing and jabbing each other with various limbs. Will kicked himself free of the sheets and launched himself up to wrap an arm around Parv’s neck, putting him in a headlock.

“Ah! Hey!”

Parv wrapped his arms around Will’s waist and, somehow, despite the odd angle, managed to kick off the mattress with enough forced to send both of them crashing over the side of the bed. Will cursed loudly, refusing to relinquish his grip on Parv as the man squirmed against Will’s back. Will rolled over, trapping Parv’s shoulder beneath his hip and planting a foot on Parv’s stomach. Parv instantly clutched at his ankle, trying to prise it off.

“Ow ow ow! That hurts! You’re hurting me!”

Will dug his heel in. “Good!”

Parv’s face was beginning to turn red and tears were beading in the corners of his eyes. Will finally took pity on the man and let go; rolling back up to his feet and staring at the mess they’d made of the bed.

He sighed heavily. “If you make the bed again, you can stay. Just for tonight. Tomorrow we’re making you your own.”

Parv scrambled up to his feet, features pulled into that creepy smile of his. “See, I knew you could share!”

“I’d say don’t make me regret this, but I already do.”

Parv made the bed under Will’s stern glare, and they both stood there awkwardly for a moment after it was done. Eventually Will rolled his eyes and moved to get under the sheets first. Parv followed suit, cramming himself into Will’s space.

Will stared at the ceiling and then said, incredulous, “Are you _hard_?”

“…Maybe.”

“For fu—REALLY?”

Parv lifted up the sheets and peered down at himself. “Yup. Musta been all the tussling about.”

“And you’re just going to… stay here. With an erection.”

“Well I thought it’d be weird to do something about it right next to you.”

“IT’S WEIRD WITH YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!”

Will stared up at the ceiling. Parv stared down at his dick. Outside, a spider hissed.

“…If I said I had a problem, would you fix it for me?”

Will flushed and threw a hand up over his eyes. “You did not just say that.”

“I did though.” Parv turned onto his side, pressing closer against the other man. Will curved away from Parv’s hips as far as he could go without falling off the bed again, but Parv just matched the shape of his body. His cock was hard against Will’s forearm, and it made Will’s fingers curl into a tight fist. “Solutions is what you do, right?”

“Yeah, and my solution is for you to go upstairs and get off by yourself.”

Parv rutted against him, trailing bony fingers across Will’s chest. His fingers slipped beneath Will’s collar and rubbed gently over Will’s clavicle. “That’s no fun.”

Will bit his lip, a coil of arousal beginning to wind itself in the pit of stomach. He pressed his hand down harder over his eyes. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t reacting to this aggravating little punk. He should kick Parv out and be done with it; favour to Xephos be damned.

Parv rolled his hips and groaned into Will’s shoulder. Will’s toes curled at the sound.

Fuck.

Will sat up suddenly, dislodging Parv and sending the thinner man sprawling back down on the bed. Will propped himself up on one arm, scowling down at the man’s pink face and mussed up hair. “Do I really need to take care of everything for you?”

Parv’s lips twitched up on one side in an infuriating smirk. “C’mon Strife, take care of me.”

Rolling his eyes, Will yanked down Parv’s pants. He took the man’s cock in hand with little decorum, leaving himself no time to think about what he was doing. Parv moaned and bared his throat, his eyes fluttering shut as Will began to stroke hard and fast.

Parv reached down, curling his fingers around Will’s. The action made Will falter and slow his pace. He let his eyes wander down over the subtle bumps of Parv’s nipples through his shirt to the dark trail of hair visible between where Parv’s shirt ended and their hands began. He buried his face in the junction of Parv’s neck to stop himself from looking any more, but inhaling the heady smell of sweat and skin was no better. He grazed his teeth along Parv’s jugular and reeled at the sense of power it gave him when the man bucked into his hand as a response.

Parv whimpered when he squeezed too hard and panted out his name when he ran a thumb over the slit. It was a heady feeling that went straight to his own prick. He bit down hard on Parv’s deltoid through his shirt, making him yelp and arch up.

Will slid over onto him, putting his weight down on Parv’s thighs and using both hands to pin him by the hips.

“Don’t stop,” Parv mumbled, reaching down for his abandoned cock. Will batted his hands away. Parv grabbed Will’s shirt instead, managing to drag the larger man down a few inches.

Grabbing Parv’s wrists, Will said, “Let go, or I’ll leave you here.”

Parv stared up at him for a moment, eyes half-lidded and foggy looking, before releasing him. Will held on and raised Parv’s arm’s up over the other man’s head, crossing them at the wrist and switching to a single-handed grip. With Will leaning so far over him, Parv was able to buck against his stomach. Using his free hand, Will grabbed Parv by the jaw and tilted his head up so they were eye-to-eye. “Don’t move.”

“That’s not fair!” Parv whined.

“Life’s not fair.” Will let go of Parv’s jaw and reached down between them to pull himself free of his own pants. Looking down, Parv’s eyes widened and he grinned like a maniac.

“Ha! You’re hard too. Who’s the weird one now?”

“You, Parvis. The weird one is always you.”

Parv opened his mouth to protest but Will cut him off by thrusting down against him, their pricks sliding together. The thinner man’s wrists strained against Will’s hold.

“Can I move now?”

“I don’t think you’ve earned that.”

“Please, Mr. Strife, Boss-man, Sir?” Parv said, sarcasm heavy on his tongue. Will rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around both of them, just to shut Parv up. It didn’t work, predictably, but the added pressure felt good enough for him to ignore the man’s babbling for a second.

Taking advantage of Will’s distraction, Parv slipped an arm free and hooked it around Will’s neck. Will was too surprised to resist being pulled down into a sloppy kiss, and too far gone to really care. He returned it, correcting the angle so their noses weren’t pressing awkwardly together and Parv’s stubble wasn’t rubbing his chin raw. It felt better after that; a give and take of breath and tongue, slick and pleasantly invasive.

Will couldn’t remember the last time he’d kissed anyone, let alone another man. College, probably. Work had always gotten in the way after that, what with the running around to foreign planets to set up new arms of his growing business. It didn’t exactly leave much time for building relationships or messing around. He’d forgotten exactly how much he liked it.

Parv moaned around Will’s tongue and dug his nails into Will’s shoulder blade, making Will thrust against Parv and his own hand a little faster.

He broke the kiss, nipping at Parv’s bottom lip as he did. “I’m going come.”

“Shit, hold on,” Parv let go of Will and managed to pull his shirt up to his armpits, “I like this shirt.”

Will laughed at the ridiculousness of it, a bit out of breath, “I’m going to aim for it then.”

“You massive jerk,” Parv grunted, grabbing Will’s ass and pulling him into the next thrust. The move was sudden and electrifying; enough to tip him over the edge into orgasm. Will pressed his forehead to Parv’s and squeezed his eyes shut, letting it roll through him.

When he came down from his high, he rolled off Parv, slipping his cock out of his grip but leaving his hand curled tight on the other man. His come made the slide easier, and Will couldn’t help but admire the streak that had splattered across Parv’s heaving ribcage.

The dark haired man was close, his newly freed legs bending at the knees as his body tried to curl in on itself. The hand Will had had around one of Parv’s wrists had slipped down to hold his palm instead. Parv clenched down on it, crushing Will’s fingers together. Will hissed and did it back, just as hard.

“A little more. Please!” Parv groaned, turning his face into the arm Will had stretched over his head.

Leaning down, Will grazed his teeth across one nipple. The next he bit down on, earning him a strangled shout and the feeling of hot liquid gushing down over his fingers.

Parv went boneless, his panting and the hissing of that goddamn spider the only sound left in the still night. Will sat back slowly, taking in the fading red of Parv’s flush and the growing darkness of the bite-mark he’d just inflicted.

“Aw, I’m all sticky now,” Parv whined, drawing Will’s attention up to his annoying, dopey, worryingly attractive face.

“Dear Lord, what have I done.”


End file.
